Amor Espectral
by Dystopiatalia
Summary: Serie de one shot s espectros de HadesxReader
1. Minnos

**Holiis n.n y aquí esta la primera entrega de mi segundo proyecto, esta vez con los espectros a petición de varias, espero les guste y lo disfruten (y no me linchen), lamento la tardanza pero hubo fallas técnicas y demás, dejen review por que en serio que me animan a seguir escribiendo y por ahí de paso me dicen que espectro quieren para el otro cap. Por cierto una aclaración, esta vez no van a ser situados en la noche si no en cualquier momento del día y para hacerlo más fácil... si, serán espectritas de Hades.**

**Saint seiya y The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen.**

**Amor Espectral.-**

**1.- Minnos de Grifo**

-Maldición – susurraste, y es que ser una espectro no era fácil, sobre todo porque solo había tres mujeres y los demás puros hombres. Un minuto de descuido y ya eras subestimada.

Trabajabas en la división de Wyvern pero por alguna extraña razón habías sido transferida a la división de Grifo.

-Llegas tarde

-Ya se Lune, solo son dos minutos no te alteres, además fue por hacer algo que debiste hacer tú y no yo.

-Shh cállate, el señor Minnos no sabe que te mande

-¿Y qué con ello?

-Que después que te mande te llamó, quiere verte

-Maldición – te molestaste y comenzaste a maldecir en todos los idiomas que sabias entrando a su oficina ignorando su presencia.

De pronto sentiste como unos hilos tensaban tu cuerpo.

-S-señor Minnos, usted disculpe

-Eres muy ruidosa marioneta mia, y mal educada, se toca antes de entrar jajaja

-Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir – en ese momento sentiste como los hilos eran retirados

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Haciendo guardia señor

-Ja, mentirosa, dí la verdad, mande a Byaku a buscarte y no te vió en ningún momento

-Tal vez no me noto señor

-Ya, confiesa de una vez que fuiste a Caína

-¿Cómo sa…

-Valentine me lo dijo nena; te prohíbo ir a Caína de nuevo, eso es trabao de Lune no tuyo

-Señor Minnos creo que exagera, es solo…

-No exagero y no interrumpas – Minnso te envolvió en sus hilos y se acercó demasiado a ti

Tu semblante cambió en un instante, ese juez te hizo sonrojar con su mirada y su peligrosa cercanía, ese hombre te gustaba y lo sabías. No te podías quejar, aunque tuviese sus arranques de ira nunca te lastimaba, te trataba bien, con uno que otro susto pero nunca pasando a mayores.

-¿No entiendes tu posición verdad?

-¿De qué habla?

-De que eres mía, eres mi marioneta, mía y de nadie más – tomó tu mentón y deposito un rápido beso en tus labios, lo cual te sorprendió.

-¿A qué se refiere? – en ese momento los hilos desaparecieron y te tomo de la muñeca

-Me refiero; a que no soporto como te miran los demás; como te hablan, como se te acercan

-Pero es que…

-Es que nada – te atrajo hacia el con fuerza para pegar su frente con la tuya – ¿me vas a negar que te gusto?

Él lo sabía, ¿tan obvia eras?, no podías creerlo, tenías que estar soñando, no era posible. Te quedaste sin habla y el estrujo tu brazo exigiendo una respuesta.

-M-minnos, me lastimas

-Entonces contesta, porque hasta yo que soy un psicópata al servicio de Hades sé que estoy enamorado y que te amo

-Minnos

-Eres mi marioneta, la marioneta a la que le tengo devoción, la que amo, la que no utilizo por diversión; por la única que vivo y por la que daría la vida; porque realmente te amo, por ello pedí tu traslado.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta de por qué te encontrabas en la Ptolomea y no en la Caína.

-Minnos, también te amo – lo miraste a los ojos aun sonrojada y vislumbraste nuevamente su sonrisa.

-Entonces… - se acercó a tu oído y susurro – caigamos juntos al más profundo de los infiernos y consumámonos en el fuego eterno de la lujuria. Mi amada marioneta, juro que te mantendré a mi lado.


	2. Aiacos

**Hola, peron la tardanza, sinceramente acabo de terminar de redactar el cap :/ no habia tenido tiempo lo siento, pero en fin espero lo disfruten y les agrade, el proximo cap es de Kagaho y despues de kagaho hmm bueno sigan sugiriendo por que sinceramente son muchos espectros y no se ni con cual continuar. Sayonara.**

**2.-Aiacos de Garuda**

La Atenora estaba más vacía que nunca y con ello un gran espacio de tiempo libre; hasta que a tu brillante jefe se le ocurrió hacer inventario y ordenar el archivero. Te gustaba el hombre, era ordenado, responsable y no era tan psicótico como los otros dos jueces, su único defecto era su idea de "los lazos de los subordinados", pero fuera de ello era casi perfecto.

El resto de la mañana la pasaste ordenando papeles, tras papeles, hablando con Violatte y ordenando más papeles. En ciertos momentos hubo silencios, en otros risas, en fin; todo iba bien hasta que la pregunta indeseada apareció.

-¿Entonces te gusta el señor Aiacos?

-No, no mal interpretes – apartaste la mirada dejando ver un muy leve sonrojo – solo digo que es el mas normal de los jueces, no es desquiciado como Minnos ni alcohólico como Radamanthys, osea si es atractivo y todo pero no, no me gusta, bueno tal vez un poco, pero no.

-Ajam, claro señorita sonrojo.

-¿Y a ti?, ¿te gusta?

\- ¿A mí qué?, pff para nada, al contrario creo que preferiría estar con el cejotas o el titiritero jajajajaj

-Tu si que eres caso perdido, ¿acaso eres masoquista?

.No lo sé, pero no me molestaría averiguarlo

Ambas rompieron en risas y la persona menos esperada apareció dejando a ambas en seco.

-¿Interrumpo señoritas?

-S-señor Aiacos, ¿necesita algo? – preguntó nerviosa Violatte

-¿Acaso debo necesitar algo para andar por los pasillos de **MI **tribunal?

-No seño – respondiste seria – discúlpenos

-Como sea, Violatte alístate, te quiero en Caina en 30 min. , debes entregar esto a Radamanthys y esperar sus ordenes ¿entiendes?

-Si señor Aiacos

Dicho esto el hombre salió de la sala dejándolas solas nuevamente.

-¿Habrá escuchado? – preguntaste toda roja

-No creo, ¿porqué te pones roja?

-Por pena obviamente, imagínate que escucho

-Jajajaja, estaría bien, yo creo que harían buena pareja

-No digas tonterías, mejor vete antes de que te manden a degollar

Dicho esto la chica salió dejándote con más pilas de trabajo. A los 30 min. De la partida de tu amiga apareció un peli plateado juguetón.

-Hola señorita, ¿mucho trabajo? – el chico se recargo en la puerta y sonrió de lado

-Si Chesire – suspiraste – y tu presencia no me ayuda mucho que digamos eh

-Ja, tranquila solo vine por algo; ya me lo dieron ya me voy ah oye por cierto, el señor Aiacos quiere verte en su oficina

-Ok gracias, cuidate

-Hai – el chico sonrió y se fue jugueteando y sonriendo como siempre lo hacia

* * *

-¿Se puede? – dijiste con respiración entre cortada por la carrera a la oficina de tu superior

-Adelante

-Dígame señor Aiacos

-¿Terminaste de ordenar la parte del archivero que les correspondía?

-Casi señor, solo falta un estante

-Bien, puede esperar, esto es más importante, toma asiento – ordenó y obedeciste, mientras él se levantó caminando de un lado a otro - ¿de qué hablaban Behemoth y tú antes de que llegase?

-De nada en especial señor

-¿Segura?

-Si señor

-Entonces no hablaban sobre ningún titiritero – al escuchar sus palabras lo único que puddiste pensar fue "maldición si escucho" – ni un alcohólico, y alguien atractivo

-Se lo puedo explicar

-Déjame terminar – sentenció – antes que nada, eso es una falta de respeto a tus superiores, ¿entiendes eso?

-Sí señor

-Bien, porque no volveré a tolerar dicha falta, pero más importante aún; ¿por qué no me habías informado?

-¿Informar de qué señor? – alzaste la vista y te encontraste con los orbes de Garuda a centímetros de los tuyos

-Que te gusto y que te soy atractivo

-Por que no es verdad señor

-Claro, y si no es verdad ¿por qué te preocupó el que hubiese escuchado lo que hablabas con Violatte?, ¿por qué te sonrojas ahora?

-No lo hago

-Si lo haces

-No lo hago

-Que sí, y sabes que es porque te gusto – sonrió de lado

-No me gusta

-Si te gusto

-No me gusta

-Si te gusto

-No me gusta

-No te gusto

-Si me gusta – abriste los ojos como plato – Demonios no

-Ja lo admitiste, lo vez, tenía razón yo te gusto

Te levantaste y sentiste como te volvían a sentar, una vez más miraste esos ojos y esas facciones tan atractivas para ti, mientras el se acercaba depositando un lento y apasionado beso en tus labios

-Que me riera no quiere decir que no sienta nada por ti – dijo mirándote fijo

-Pero usted…

-Ya deja el usted de lado, somos tu y yo, nadie más, te quiero; no, te amo, y si me calle fue porque no pensé que sintieras lo mismo, pero después de lo que escuche no pienso dejarte ir – sonrió volviéndote a besar

-Aiacos

-¿Si?

-También te amo

T e miró unos segundos sonriendo luego y acariciando tu cabello para después volverse a besar más apasionadamente mientras tomabas su rostro entre tus manos. Alguien irrumpió abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

-Oye Aiacos no entiendo ¡¿Qué demonios? Por Hades Aiacos ¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Ambos se separaron viendo a un Radamanthys y posteriormente una Violatte con cara de OMFG

-No es lo que parece – respondiste rápido y toda roja

-¿Qué quieres?, ¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – vociferó el de Garuda

-No pensé encontrarte así

-T u nunca piensas, ese es el problema

-Oye no me…

-Estoy ocupado no interrumpas – dicho esto tu juez te cargo y te saco de ahí a la fuerza dejando a un fúrico Radamanthys con muchas dudas gritando

-¿Y si era importante lo que quería?

-No, no lo es

-¿Pero y si en verdad te necesita?

-No pasa nada

-¿Y si te llama Pandora?

-No será la primera vez que no valla

-Te castigaran

-No será la primera vez que lo haga

-¿Y-y si arde Meikai?

-Que arda, no me importa; mientras estés conmigo nada más me importa

-Pero que tal si…

-Oye para ya de buscar pretextos, te digo que no importa – sonrió de lado sonrojado – hoy vamos a divertirnos

-¿Q-que? – captaste el mensaje y sonrojándote empezaste a patalear – n-no bájame Aiacos

-No hay vuelta atrás a divertirnos se ha dicho

Entro a su habitación cerrando las puertas tras de sí haciéndote rezongar, pero en fin; así te gustaba, así le gustabas y así era su amor espectral.


	3. Kagaho

**Hola, después de mucho tiempo, al fin actualice. Perdón, pero mi lap tuvo problemas y la tuvieron que formatear, además de la escuela y demás cosas. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y... hay aclaraciones.**

_**1.-Esta vez serán el espectro de Alaurne, en lo que llevo de manga del Lost Canvas (que por cierto es el único que he leído casi completo... por que aún no lo termino) no he visto a Alaurne, entonces me dije Why not? y también son primas de Sylphid de Basilisco (I love basilisks so why not?)**_

_**2.- Quienes no hayan leído el manga, está bien no os preocupeis, tiene un poquis spoiler, pero los que leyeron el manga, recordaran la parte de la batalla entre Kagaho y Dhoko, y se darán cuenta que la altere, a beneficio de la historia, juro que si no la habría dejado tal cual.**_

**Dejando esos detalles de lado, espero disfruten el cap. y gracias por leer. **

**Pd.- Reviews please?**

**03.-Kagaho de Bennu**

Y ahí estabas tú, entrenando, matándote y sobre esforzándote; todo para proteger a Hades. Todo era calma hasta que cierto espectro indeseable para ti llego

-Hey preciosa, el señor Hades quiere verte – sonrió el basilisco ladinamente

-Primera – dijiste acercándote lentamente con una sonrisa para luego lanzarle un puñetazo que logro detener – si aprecias tu vida no me vuelvas a llamar así, y segunda ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisita tuya?, no es normal en ti querido

-Ah – suspiro – ya verás preciosa, ya veras

-Maldito Sylphid hijo de…

-¿Tu tía?, jajajaja si primita si soy hijo de tu tía jajajaja, mejor apresúrate, el señor Hades no anda de humor últimamente

Refunfuñando te dirijiste a los aposentos de tu señor, solo para toparte con otro espectro igual mente o más indeseable… Kagaho. Seguro que él era de los que más protegía al señor Hades, sin mencionar que es atractivo, pero simple y sencillamente no se soportaban, o al menos el a ti no.

-A un lado – ignorándolo tú seguiste caminando delante de él, lo cual solo le hizo exasperarse - … te dije que te quitaras

-Disculpe usted señor bennu – dijiste sarcásticamente - ¿no puedes no estar molesto aunque sea por una vez?, y no me quito, el señor Hades me llama, así que si no es mucha molestia para used, continuare mi camino

-Tsk

El bennu apretó los puños y te siguió, después de todo a él también lo había llamado, en el transcurso del camino no pudo evitar mirar el vaivén de tus caderas y el movimiento de tu cabello, aunque odiara admitirlo, le gustabas, y mucho, tanto que le molestaba el solo hecho de no saber cómo actuar contigo… Y he ahí el por qué de que siempre estuviera a la defensiva frente a ti.

Entrando hiciste tu reverencia y viste una sombra al lado tuyo sorprendiéndote de quien era miraste con ojos de platos y entonces el señor Hades habló.

-Alaurne, Bennu, al fin llegan – sin perder concentración procedió – necesito que ambos se preparen, necesito, no; les exijo que me traigan el armadura de Athena… Si se los pido a ustedes dos; es porque son los más leales que tengo, y en quienes más confío, ni siquiera a Pandora le pediría tal tarea

-Señor no creo que sea prudente que el Bennu y yo…

-No me importa si es prudente o no, quiero esa armadura lo antes posible... Tienes hasta mañana para partir, pueden retirarse

-Si señor – exclamaron el Bennu y tú al unísono

Poniéndose de pie ambos salieron al pasillo y comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida, ambos serios, ambos en silencio, como si cada uno estuviese inmerso en su mundo. Suspirando miraste el cielo y entonces se rompió el silencio.

-Partimos hoy por la noche, así que estate lista, te espero en el Aqueronte, si no llegas…. Me voy sin ti

-¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¿p-por qué siempre eres así?, se que eres impulsivo e indiferente… pero conmigo, parece que mi existencia misma fuera la que te molesta

-Tu existencia misma me molesta – se volvió hacia ti mirándote y mostrándote una mirada que nunca antes habías visto, como si le doliera decirlo o como si estuviera mintiendo - ¿por qué crees que me alejo de ti?, porque no te soporto, deberías haberte dado cuenta hace mucho

-Ja, lo hice – intentaste sonreír y le miraste incrédula – pero creí que al menos podríamos llegar a hablar normalmente, o incluso trabajar juntos en paz – bajaste la cabeza y susurraste – si no te agradaba el hecho de trabajar conmigo pudiste habérselo dicho al señor Hades, yo intente hacerlo por que de alguna manera sabía que esto pasaría

Con esto dicho te volviste sobre tus pasos y te encaminaste a la prisión que tu primo y tú cuidaban. Al llegar lo primero que hiciste fue encerrarte y recostarte, cerrando los ojos y pensando en cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Kagaho.

-Oye, ya me entere que te toca trabajar esta vez con Bennu – Sylphid entro sonriendo pero al verte no hizo más que fruncir el ceño - ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, ¿qué tendría que pasar?

-Algo debió pasar, tu no pones esa cara ni te acuestas solo porque si, menos antes de una misión, y mucho menos si es el señor Hades quien te la dio en persona

-Tuve una riña, es todo, nada grave o que no pueda manejar

-Déjame adivinar… fue Kagaho ¿no?

\- ¿Acaso me espias?, ¿y por qué no me dijiste que trabajaría con el Bennu si ya sabías?– le miraste sorprendida de que supiera exactamente lo que sucedió

-No, pero te conozco desde niña, y sabes que te quiero como una hermana, aunque siempre te moleste me preocupas, digo seré un maldito y todo lo que quieras, pero somos familia, y estamos juntos en esto ¿recuerdas?– te mostro su puño sonriendo y solo atinaste a chocar el tuyo con el de él, sentarte y dar una pequeña sonrisa

-Sí, es verdad

-¿Se entero que te gusta?

-No, capaz que me mata ahí mismo, me dijo que no me soporta y que su problema es mi existencia, como si yo fuera la causa de sus problemas

-De cierta forma lo eres

-¿A qué te refieres?, ni siquiera cruzamos palabra, las únicas veces que lo hacemos en entrenamientos y es para insultarnos o para sobajar nuestros movimientos

-Digamos que tengo una sospecha, pero no puedo asegurar ni decirte nada… aunque insistas

-Agh, detesto cuando te pones así, como sea, me largo, si no llego a tiempo me va a dejar y no quiero tener más problemas con el

-Suerte, ojala y los caballeritos de Athena te maten

-Gracias primo, yo también te quiero… Ojala y el señor Hades te destituya jajajaja

-Oye

-Bye

Corriendo llegaste a la orilla del Aqueronte encontrándote con Kagaho, dándole una mirada casi inexpresiva comenzaste a caminar, el detrás de ti y se concentraron en llegar a su objetivo… El santuario de Athena

-Sobre lo de antes…

-No tienes que decirme nada Bennu, lo dejaste muy en claro, solo concéntrate en nuestra tarea y listo, una vez terminado…

-Cállate, solo quería que supieras que no me refería a u existencia de esa forma, así que no me mal interpretes

Al llegar al santuario lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse a la estatua de Athena, pero Dhoko de Libra estaba ahí, el primero en acercarse fue Kagaho, y después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras le atacó derramando así la sangre de Athena que Dhoko poseía y liberando el armadura. Hasta ahí todo bien y fácil, pero otro caballero abordó la escena y fue cuando tomaste cartas en el asunto.

Saliendo de la nada atacaste al nuevo contrincante mientras Kagaho se encargaba de libra.

La batalla fue Ardua, y más por la igualdad de poder entre el caballero de géminis y tú. Justo cuando creíste haber acabado con el geminiano, este te atacó con el último respiro de su vida por la espalda, para cuando volteaste te percataste de dos cosas. 1.- Un geminiano muerto y 2.-Tu compañero de misión y la persona de la que estabas enamorada gravemente herida.

Corriste a donde Kagaho y lo sostuviste entre tus brazos.

-Kagaho, responde, tú no puedes morir así de fácil, eres fuerte, ya tenemos el armadura y matamos a dos caballeros, tienes que resistir

-Agh – un quejido se escucho y de pronto te sentiste más aliviada – eso ya lo se, no me subestimes, solo me hirió un poco, nada que no pueda soportar

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?, el ya está muerto al igual que libra, si me mataba no sucedería nada, solo tendrías que asegurarte de llevarle el armadura al señor Hades y…

-Yo decido a quien proteger, no hagas que me arrepienta – te miro con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a ponerse de pie tambaleándose un poco, por lo que tuviste que sostenerle

-Eso ya lo sé, tú decides a quien proteger y a quien eliminar, no necesitas decirlo me lo sé de memoria, ¿pero por qué me protegiste?, hasta donde me dijiste mi existencia es tu problema, soy una molestia para ti y…

-Te dije que no me malentendieras, no me refería a tu existencia en ese sentido, tu existencia es una molestia para mí porque desde que apareciste en mi vida lo único que has hecho es aturdirme… no te saco de mi mente y eso me molesta, no me había sentido así nunca, y no sé cómo reaccionar a tales emociones, detesto no saber qué hacer o decir frente a ti, y detesto aún más el hecho de que pienses que te odio, porque no lo hago – apartando su vista tosió algo de sangre y presiono su estomago

-Debiste decírmelo antes

-¿Para qué?, no tiene sentido, tu me odias

-No te odio, tenlo por seguro, solo me aturdía tu actitud

-Debiste decirlo antes

-¡Nunca escuchas, eres muy impulsivo!

-¡Y tú muy despreocupada!

-Urgh olvidalo no tien caso, solo hay que volver y…

Kagaho te atrajo hacía sí y besándote posesivamente manteniéndote en sus brazos durante unos minutos a lo cual tu única reacción fue corresponder a su beso. Separándose por falta de aire le miraste a los ojos mientras el mantenía fuertemente tus caderas.

-Puede que no lo parezca pero me importas, y mucho, por eso tu existencia es mi mayor problema

-Debiste decirmelo antes – sonriendo tomaste su rostro entre tus manos y lo besaste suavemente, tratando de no herirlo.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

-Hay que volver, después de todo el señor Hades nos necesita, y no confió en Pandora

-Yo tampoco, vamos, te ayudo, estas bastante herido

Asintiendo Kagaho paso su brazo sobre tu hombro apoyándose en ti, para así volver juntos.


End file.
